scratch_cupfandomcom-20200216-history
Scratch Cup Federation
The Scratch Cup Federation is the governing body, and overlooks the operation of the Scratch Cup. The Winter, Summer, Jr Spring, and Jr Fall Cups are organized and ran officially by the Scratch Cup Federation (SCF for short). Any team that is created and is accepted into competition is automatically expanded into the SCF. History Created in February of 2014 by FuzzFerretTM, the goal of the Scratch Cup Federation was to create a bigger body of the Cup, one that could overlook the Cup and make rule changes as necessary. Although no rule changes were made under Heather's tenure, this power would later be used to allow fighting between players, beginning during games in October 2014. Under Heather's tenure as commissioner, the Scratch Cup Federation overlooked three major tournaments; 2014 Winter, 2014 Jr Spring, and 2014 Summer. All three tournaments ran successfully, although there was much concern regarding the streaming of the Cup; audio was very choppy, and frame rate of the feed would sometimes drop to abysmal lows. This was especially prevalent in Jr Spring, the first tournament streamed by Sc00ts. Before the 2014 Scratch Summer Cup was set to begin, Heather announced that she would step down as commissioner of the Scratch Cup Federation, and all of the Scratch Cup. Her replacement was Sc00ts, who immediately had an impact on the Cup. Heather remains on the Scratch Cup Federation team, although she is no longer in the leading role. Sc00ts, the second commissioner, made a large impact quickly on the Cup. Reformatting the Scratch Cup Wiki, Sc00ts made it easier and more user-friendly to browse, while also updating templates and Cup stats. The Scratch Cup was quickly revitalized, and more attention was given to the Cup. On November 20th 2015, boomy dude was officially announced as one of the new consultants of the Scratch Cup. Continuing into 2016, Sc00ts is leading the charge for a large following to emerge. Sc00ts has currently hosted four, going on five, Cups, 2014 Jr Fall, 2015 Winter, 2015 Jr Spring, 2015 Summer, and currently 2015 Jr Fall. Current Members The following make up the Scratch Cup Federation, and help with the organizing and planning of Scratch Cup tournaments and events. *Sc00ts ~ Commissioner *FuzzFerretTM ~ Consultant *Pinkamena ~ Consultant *FiarAria ~ Consultant *ZorexTheDolphin ~ Consultant *boomy dude ~ Consultant *Meow Mix Eater ~ Tester The Original 8 The Original 8 refers to the eight founding teams, the first two pools, of the very first Cup. It is widely regarded that without these teams, the Scratch Cup would not exist today. The success of the Original 8 ranges from good to bad, but generally, success has found it's way into the arms of each of these teams. In order of creation, the following teams make up the Original 8: * Best Pony * gotta go fast * Team Lanodola * Sweetie Belle * Cool Team For Attractive Ladies * Meow * The Minecraftians * Soleanna Bots (Spagonia Rings as of October 2014) The First Expansion The First Expansion refers to each of the teams created to compete in the 2014 Scratch Winter Cup. As this was the early goings of the Cup, there were no Elite or Jr tiers, so all these teams were immediately raised up to the Elite tier, where they stay unless relegated. In order of creation, the following teams make up the First Expansion: * 'Murica * Sonic Free Riders * lol Lakers * Gamers Unite! * kale clones * Japan * A Hockey Team * Pony Pony (/mlp/ as of October 2014) * SWC All-Stars * GO HABS GO * Team Scratch * Team Random The Second Expansion The Second Expansion is not considered as a true expansion, although six teams did come out of it. Uncanny to most expansions, practically all of the teams established during this expansion have gone on to great success in the Elite Cups. In order of creation, the following teams make up the Jr Spring Expansion: * The Goons (defunct) * Wowzer Bowser (defunct) * Sentient Gelatins * FaZe Clan * Gears of the Light * The Yoshi Clan * The Underachievers Scoots' Expansion Scoots' Expansion is the term for all the teams established under the first Cup ran by commissioner Sc00ts. Eleven teams were created in this time, a number unseen since the Original 8 and the First Expansion. In order of creation, the following teams make up Scoots' Expansion: * BLAST PROCESSING (defunct) * creepersin * Sanic Team * Trenton * Mega Busters (defunct) * So fast like sanic * VOID * Mother (defunct) * SKL fan boys * /dsh/ * /vg/ The Fourth Expansion The Fourth Expansion was the second expansion under Sc00ts. There were twelve teams in the Fourth Expansion. In order of creation, the following teams make up the Fourth Expansion: * Redius' Esoteric Decoyers * International Orbiters * /sp/ * Team Meme * /rnd/ * ROBLOX (defunct) * Homestuck (defunct) * Team LilyClan * Fantastic Jammers * /mp3/ * Swagger * LEGO Robots The "Not Really An Expansion" Expansion The "Not Really An Expansion" Expansion was the third expansion under Sc00ts. There were three teams in the The "Not Really An Expansion" Expansion. In order of creation, the following teams make up the Fourth Expansion: * Netflicks * Binding of Isaac MacLeod * Nuclear Throne Butts All-Time Records The following is the all-time records of every team that ever was, or is, in the Scratch Cup Federation. This list includes teams that may be defunct or inactive. Goals For and Goals Against are not included in this list. The top 16 teams of all-time are highlighted in green. Team Trivia * Sweetie Belle is the only team in Scratch Cup history to play in every single Cup, both Elite and Jr. * Best Pony is the only team to appear in the Scratch Cup Finale twice. * Before Fall 2014, the Soleanna Bots were rebranded as the Spagonia Rings. * Before Fall 2014, Pony Pony was rebranded as /mlp/. * Meow is the first Original 8 team to suspend operations, but has since resumed playing. * Wowzer Bowser was the first team to completely fold. *Many teams ceased operation after Winter 2014, but came back in Jr Fall 2014. These teams include Meow, GO HABS GO, A Hockey Team, All-Stars, lol Lakers, Japan, and Team Scratch. *Sonic the Hedgehog is the most popular fandom in the Scratch Cup. Notable Sonic-themed teams include Sonic Free Riders, Gotta go fast, and Sanic Team.